Death The Exiled
by Electra Minos
Summary: Co-written with The3Ryans. Death the Kid along with Maka and the crew are on a mission to hunt down and defeat Death the Exiled in London, but havig disappeared for years what suprises does Death the Exiled have instore? KidXMakaXSoul
1. Chapter 1

It was another day at the DWMA. Kid was walking down one of the corridors carrying some books he'd just taken out of the library. He was deep in thought about something. He didn't notice those around him and suddenly walked into someone.

"Hey!" Maka said as Kid knocked into her. Turning she realised who it was, Kid looked up to look at her.

"Sorry." Kid said quickly going down to pick up the books on the floor.

"Sorry Kid, I should have been looking where I was going." She was also down picking up some of the books on the floor.

"No I should have been watching where I was going." Kid replied picking the final book up. They both stood up and looked at the books they'd picked up. Kid realised some of the books he had weren't his, they must be Maka's. "Erm...I think these are yours."

"Thanks." Maka replied happily. "I think I've got some of yours." Kid nodded and they swapped the books back over. As Kid was handing over a black book, Maka caught his hand. She blushed and quickly moved her hand.

"Sorry." She said quickly.

"It's alright." Kid comforted her, also now slightly blushing. They finished swapping them back. Kid then felt really awkward and tried to strike up a conversation. "So... erm... How's Soul?"

"He's fine, same as usual." Maka replied. Kid smiled gently but then noticed something. His whole body tensed up. Maka's collar was poking out of her coat on the right but not on the left. He had to control himself. Maka noticed Kid tensing up. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Kid said through gritted teeth. "I'm perfectly fine." Maka looked puzzled at Kid. Something was bothering the young reaper.

"There is something bothering you." Maka said, she wanted to know what it was. Knowing Kid it would probably something silly. Kids hand started twitching. Something was bothering him. Kid was trying to stop himself, he kept looking at Maka's unsymmetrical collar. How it tortured him by ruining his symmetry. Maka looked so innocently at him completely unaware of the abomination of a collar she had. Kid couldn't control himself any more.

"Your collar!" He shouted suddenly causing Maka to jump. "How can it be out on the right but I on the left. It is ruining the whole balance of the world!" Kid shouted. Maka slowly looked down at her collar, realising the issue she started to move her hand up to fix it. The second she moved her hands Kid had already seized the collar and proceeded to sort it out. Maka sighed. Kid sorted out her collar for her. She waited for him to finish.

"Hey get off of Maka!" A voice shouted down the corridor. Maka moved to look over Kids shoulder and saw Soul coming down the corridor. She only had enough time to register it was him before Kid pulled her back ordering her not to move.

"Soul!" She looked back at Kid. She knew what he was doing but from Souls view it must of looked like something completely different. Judging by Souls face it was bad. "It's just a symmetry issue." That was a bad cover. Well it was what it was. From Souls view it must of looked like Kid was undoing her shirt. Soul reached them, she saw the fire in his eyes. That moment Kid let go of her collar.

"There perfect." He admired his work unaware of Soul even standing there. Soul went to speak but was interrupted as an intercom switched on.

"Can Maka Albarn, Black*Star and Kiddo please come to the Death Room with their weapons." Lord Death's voice echoed the corridors. Kid sighed.

"I wish he would stop calling me that, it's so embarrassing. Well I'm off to find Liz and Patty. Bye Maka" Kid turned and walked off down the corridor. He didn't seem to register Soul standing there glaring at him.

"Bye Kid." She smiled and turned back to a now fuming Soul.

"What was going on?" Soul asked.

"Nothing was going on Soul." She said. Soul didn't believe her.

"That's not what it looked like." He said spitefully.

"My uniform was unsymmetrical. He just sorted it out."

"Yeah right." Soul growled. Maka was about to argue back when the intercom came on again.

"Can Maka Albarn, Black*Star and Kiddo... oh there you are. Maka and Black*Star hurry up, your needed in the Death Room." Lord Deaths voice said again.

"Come on Soul. Let's go." Maka turned and started walking to the Death Room. Soul reluctantly followed.

"Hello! Hi! How are yah?" Lord Death asked in his normal bouncy voice.

"Fine Lord Death." Maka replied.

"Perfectly fine father." Kid replied.

"Right well you probably want to know why I've asked you guys to come here." Lord Death said. "You guys will need to assist Kid in defeating an enemy in London, England."

"Who is it?" Maka asked. Lord Death paused. The room became tense as silence set in. A noise seemed to come from Lord Death, it sounded like 'Jiiiiiiiiiii' He turned to Kid.

"Death the...Exiled" He said, all the fun had gone from his voice. He was being serious. Maka looked confused. Kid gasped quickly at the name. Kids face was going dark, he then slowly looked down, clenching his fists. Maka noticed his reaction. Even Patty stopped giggling, she could even sense the danger.

"Death the Exiled?" Maka said, even the name made her worry.

"Indeed, he is a reaper, so like all reapers he was named Death. However Death the Exiled is a traitor to Death City and all of the world. Now he's finally resurfaced and is been seen in London causing some ruckus."

"We're ready for this mission aren't we Soul?" Maka said confidently turning to Soul. Soul looked to Lord Death.

"An exiled reaper?" He pulled of his trade mark grin "Of course we are Maka."

"A challenge. Lets go!" Black*Star shouted..

"We're ready." Tsubaki grinned. Kid didn't move, remained staring down at the floor.

"This is a big mission." Liz said. Patty nodded.

"Yup. It's a big one." she said.

"Indeed." Lord Death said. "That's why I've chosen you guys. When you work in a team you surpass many testing battles. However Death the Exiled will not be like anyone you have fought before. One small mistake, and it will be the end of you." Lord Death seemed to focus on Black*Star, who looked back at him blankly.

"HAHA! NOW I'LL SURELY SURPASS GODS WHEN I DEFEAT A REAPER! HAHAHA!" Black*Star declared. There was a sigh.

"We won't fail you." Maka said, offering some sort of comfort.

"I'll try my best." Tsubaki said, turning to her over enthusiastic parter. A tear drop appeared on Tsubaki as Black*Star started running round shouting about himself. Lord Death turned to his son.

"Kid?" Lord Death said. Kid looked up at him, his eyes had dulled from there normal colour, Maka saw the pain in his face. This was not the normal enemy, Kids eyes showed this. He nodded slowly and turned to leave. Liz and Patty looked at him and turned back to Lord Death.

"Don't worry, we'll look after him." Liz said before turning to follow Kid out.

"Kid?" Maka sensed his pain, this was worse than ever before. This was a deep pain and sorrow she had never known. She wanted to follow Kid but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from Black*Star. He then sped out of the room. His ego had inflated very quickly, Tsubaki followed him out.

"We better not keep him waiting. Well then, to merry old England." Soul grinned.

"Let's go. We better help him not kill himself." Maka said, turning to follow them out.

"Maka, could you wait a second please?" Lord Death called after them. They both stopped and turned back.

"Ok Lord Death." She replied, turning to Soul. "I'll be out soon." Soul nodded and left the Death room. Maka turned and walked back to Lord Death. "What is it Lord Death?"

"Maka, you seem to be a caring person, always look out for your friends and such. One of the reasons your the team resonance leader of your group." Lord Death said. Maka nodded. "I want you keep an extra eye on Kid while on this mission. Make sure he stays to the task at hand."

"I will Lord Death." Maka replied.

"Now Maka, I am counting on you to bring my son back home to me." Lord Death finished. Maka took a moment to think over this last statement. How bad was the risk if Kid might not make it back?

"How bad is he... the other Death?" Maka asked now concerned.

"He was to be a great grim reaper, the strongest of us all. Then Kid came along, felt betray he assaulted Death City. He almost destroyed the city until me and Kid came, we battled him...but he bested the both of us. And in a final act of hate he..." Lord Death cut off. Maka waited for a moment. She couldn't read Lord Death very easily, his mask always hid his face so it was very hard to work out what he was thinking. But feeling the tension in the air.

"It's alright if you don't want to say... can I at least know a rough description?" Maka asked breaking the silence.

"Last time he was seen..." Lord Death paused to think. "He has black hair as long as your fathers, usually wears a long black leather coat down to his feet. Leather trousers, red t-shirt with a black open shirt. Black boots." Lord Death said. Maka built a mental picture of the outfit and hair.

"Okay. I won't let you down." She turned and left the room.

Everyone was standing around waiting for Maka to come out. As she did she looked at them all but noticed Kid the most. His eyes were full of sorrow. She had to protect him on this journey, she promised. She would be there.

"Well leave to England tomorrow, enjoy this day here doing what you want." Kid said. His voice dry.

"Why?" Black*Star asked seeming to finally realise something was going on.

"Because I don't expect some of you to survive..." He said. Maka gulped. Liz and Patty remained silent, even Black*Star didn't have anything to say. Kid turned and left. The group were now all thinking the same thing. What was in store for them?


	2. Chapter 2

Soul and Maka walked down the corridor. Both of them thinking over the task a head of them.

"Well, I guess I can put my essay on hold then." Now something more important has turned up. Maka wanted to hit him. Soul found any excuses for putting work off. Even when he had a massive exam coming up he always put off revising. "Any way I'll do it when we get back."

"How do you know we'll make it back?" Maka asked sharply.

"Come on Maka we've always come back, look at who we faced. Crona and Ragnarock, the Witch Medusa, we fort for Brew." Soul started to list.

"He's not like them. He's a reaper. We really do need to be careful." Maka cut in. She didn't think Soul and understood how dangerous this mission was.

"Okay, calm down." Had he stepped on a landmine? "I just don't get why everyone's so worried." Maka nearly hit him.

"Should we tell people about the mission?" Maka asked quietly. Soul stopped, he turned to her confused.

"Like who?" Soul asked. Maka looked at him.

"What about my father?" Maka asked. Just at that moment, the ground bagan to shake. They both looked around. Something was coming towards them very quickly. They turned to see Spirit skidding round the corner. Maka paniced.

"Maka! My presious daughter!I'm here!" He shouted tearing towards her and grabbing her. He hugged her tightly.

"Get off!" Maka shouted struggling to get free. Spirit started rambling about him not letting her go on something that dangerous and that he was going to protect her. By this point Soul had gotten over the initial shock of Spirit finding them.

"Get off my Meister!" Soul shouted , grabbing hold of Spirit trying to free Maka. His actions were to no avail. Soul suddenly felt someone grab round his waist and pull him off of Spirit. Soul looked up at the person and smiled as the person then pulled Maka free of her father. Maka looked confused at her fathers terrified expression as she was pulled free.

"Maka you alright?" Stein asked, placing her feet back on the floor.

"I'm fine professor." Maka said politely, she them glared at her father. He had retreated to a corner with a small Maka plushy. She sighed.

"So, I hear you assisting Kid on a very important mission." Stein said.

"Yeah." Maka replied.

"I see..." Stein moved his hand up to his head and started turning the screw in his head. Maka flinched as she heard it click.

"I don't see the deal with everyone acting as if we're going to die." Soul said growing bored with the topic now. Stein turned to face him.

"Obviously you haven't realised that the one time you fought Kid he was using his lowest abilities, and you still lost. Death the Exiled will not hold back. If you make one small mistake, you are dead." Stein said sternly. Soul seemed to recognise how serious Stein was.

"Soul we really do need to enjoy this day." Maka said, pulling him away from Stein.

"Yes, I'll let you go on your way." Stein said, his expression now lighter. Smiling her turned round and grabbed the back of Spirits collar. He started dragging him off. Spirit protested and tried to reach Maka but Stein didn't slow down or stop. Maka and Soul watched them until they had disappeared round the corner. Maka took and deep breath. At least her father knew what was going on. Even though he wasn't happy about it. Soul tugged on Maka's sleeve.

"Come on, let's go and something fun to do. If it's our last day, it's going to be a cool one." Soul said to her. Maka nodded.

"Let's go." Maka smiled and they headed off.

Meanwhile in Death City, Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking down the streets.

" YAHOOOOOOO! THIS SECRET MISSION IS GOING TO BE GREAT!" Black*Star shouted while standing on top of a lamppost. Tsubaki looked up at him.

"Black*Star you need to be quiet!" She told him.

"Why Tsubaki! This is going to be the mission where I make you a death scythe. Imagine what a reaper soul will be like!" Black*Star said confidently.

"It would be good, but you need to calm down." Tsubaki near enough begged him.

"But I'm too excited to calm down. We're going to London Tsubaki, not only are we going to defeat that reaper, we're going to see everything." Black*Star jumped down, landing in front of Tsubaki. She sighed, at least he had come down now. "Big Ben, The Millennium eye, Wembley Stadium and arena! It's going to be the greatest mission of our lives!"

"I guess it will." Tsubaki said. "So what should we do now?"

"Well Kid told us to have fun, so let's have fun like we always do!" Black*Star announced.

"Working out?" Tsubaki said slightly disappointed.

"Yeah!" Black*Star shouted. He turned to look at Tsubaki with his big grin, he sensed something was wrong. He calms down slightly. Tsubaki isn't as happy as she normally was. Black*Star thought for a moment. "That is, unless you want to do something else?"

"Can we go to the park?" Tsubaki asked, it was her favourite place in Death City. Black*Star smiled.

"Sure, haven't honoured that place with my presence in a while. Let's go!" He shouted. Tsubaki smiled, they headed off to the park. On the way Black*Star turned to face the DWMA. "I Black*Star will return!" He kicked a can towards the DWMA and ran off with Tsubaki. The can flew through the air toward the DWMA. It hit one of the walls and chipped it slightly.

Meanwhile in Gallows Mansion. Kid sat bolt upright on the sofa. Liz turned to look at him.

"I feel a disturbance in the symmetry...something is out of place somewhere..." He said slowly looking round. Liz sighed, turning back to her book.

"What is it this time?" She asked bored. He still looked round the room suspiciously.

"...I don't know...I can just feel it." Kid said, happy that it wasn't in his room, he lay back down. "...it's probably nothing." he wasn't happy, he'll find out what it was later. "Anyway, you two going out clubbing?" He asked Liz and Patty.

"Nah... not tonight." Liz said. Kid looked over at Liz.

"What are you two going to do for fun then?" He asked.

"We're just going to chill today." Liz replied, handing another piece of paper over to Patty. Patty pounced on the paper and started colouring it in yellow ad brown.

"I'm going to make more giraffes!" Patty said childishly.

"Possibly your last day in Death city and your going to spend it...chilling and making giraffes?" Kid was now very confused, normally Liz would be out and about shopping and Patty with her. Why were they not living life to the full on the last day in Death City? The two of them nodded answering his question. "That's stupid, you should be out there enjoying life instead of being hauled up in here." Kid sulked and looked away from them. They both looked at each other and then at him. Patty nudged Liz to say something to Kid.

"We'd rather spend our last night together." Liz said, both her and Patty were looking over at Kid. Kid turned back to them.

"You'd spent your last night here with me?" Kid asked.

"Why not?" Patty asked happily. Kid was touched by this. He thought himself rather boring, but no. Both of the girls wanted to spend their time with him.

"What do you want to do?" Liz asked. Kid thought for a moment. Then he came up with a good idea.

"Well, since we have the whole day I think we can fit what all three of us want to do in." Kid suggested, Patty cheered in agreement. Liz nodded. "We can start with what Patty wants, then we can do what I want. Then we can do what you want Liz." Kid said.

"That's okay with me." Liz said smiling.

"I want to go to the Zoo just to see the giraffes!" Patty shouted really excitedly. They both sighed.

"I thought it would be something like that." Liz chuckled. "Kid?"

"I wish to visit the art museum of Death City." Kid said.

"I'd like to watch a film, with friends." Liz said. Kid was very happy. He knew of the danger they would have to face, but he wasn't going to let that bother him today.

"I guess we're off the the zoo." Kid said smiling, Patty cheered and ran to get everyone's coats. Kid got up and grabbed some money, Liz did the same. As they reached the door Patty gaves them their coats. Kid pulled the door open and the three of them went off to enjoy their last day in Death City.


	3. Chapter 3

Kid, Liz and Patty were enjoying their time at Death City's Zoo. They had got in on a day it wasn't very crowded. It suited them very well. Liz and Patty took lots of photos of the animals. Kid just wandered round reading the noticeboards. Patty giggled when they reached the penguins, Liz stood there watching Patty mimic them as they waddled round.

"It's been ages since I've seen her like this." Liz told Kid. Kid looked at her.

"I guess it's the only time she has been able to relax." Kid replied. "I think she'll like the last stop." Kid smiled. Liz nodded as Patty laughed unaware of their conversation. The last animal they went to see was the giraffe exhibit. Patty squealed as they approached and ran off to get there first. As they got there she was trying to climb the fence. Liz and Kid quickly pulling her down. Patty came down, but the second they turned away she tried again. Liz pulled her down again, Patty was shouting about breaking the giraffes neck. A zoo keeper came up to them and the promptly left. Patty had a plushy giraffe from the gift shop as they went to their next destination.

The art gallery in Death City was very good. Kid wandered round admiring all the beautiful works of art. He especially admired the room where each piece of art was symmetrical. Patty stayed quiet with her plushy giraffe and played with that. Liz didn't quite understand art, but she knew a good piece when she saw one. They all wandered round enjoying themselves. As the gallery came close to closing, the group left to do the last thing on the list. Kid sighed as they left the building. Would he ever see such beauty again? Or was it the last time he was going to walk through those rooms? He shook his head as they continued on towards the cinema.

"Well Liz, what movie do you want to watch?" Kid asked as they looked at the posters showing what was on.

"I don't know really, I'm stuck between two." Liz replied walking along the line of posters.

"What are they?" Kid asked. Liz stopped in front of two posters. The one on her right was an animation film about garden gnomes, the other was an animation film about a princess with very long hair. Kid didn't really take to either of them.

"I'm not sure whether to watch Tangled or Gnomeo and Juliet." She said. Kid didn't like either of them.

"Erm... Patty what's your choice?" Kid asked. Patty bounded up to them. She looked from one poster to the other. She then smiled.

"Gnomeo and Juliet!" She shouted, jumping up and down. Liz smiled.

"I guess were watching that then." Kid said, he wasn't sure whether it was the better film, but it wasn't his choice. Liz had nodded at Patty and walked over to buy the tickets. Kid kept an eye on Patty, she went back to chocking her toy giraffe. Kid sighed. Liz came back with the tickets and some popcorn. She smiled as she gave Kid his ticket. His seat was I8, as they walked in Kid found him self in the centre of the cinema. Liz and Patty were either side of him. He was in perfect symmetry, until the film started. Patty reacted with the film as it went along, she cheered and gasped with the characters. Liz enjoyed the film, reacting in a more toned down way then Patty was. Kid sat in the middle of the two. He could get this film at all. It annoyed him as one side was all blue and the other was all red. He found it an insult to Shakespeare. The film was too silly for him.

"I need to go to the toilet." Kid whispered to Liz. Liz nodded and moved her feet so Kid could get out. He tried not to make it look too desperate as he walked up the isle and to the door.

Once outside Kid sighed in relief. He was out and away from that film of unsymmetrical nonsense. He was planning to wait outside until the film was over. He looked up at the sky and thought about the day. How great it had been and what they had done. A sudden voice broke this train of thought.

"Hi Kid." Maka said. Kid turned round to see Maka and Soul.

"Hello there." Kid said.

"What you doing out here?" Soul asked Kid.

"Just having some fresh air."He replied.

"What you going to watch?" Maka asked, she tried to take a step towards him but was pulled back by Soul. She glared at him. Kid didn't notice, he was already looking back at the posters.

"Gnomeo and Juliet." Kid said through gritted teeth. Maka turned to look up at Soul.

"Isn't that the film we're going to see?" She asked him.

"Yeah, we just need to go in and buy tickets." Soul said in his cool voice.

"Where's Liz ad Patty? I thought they wanted to see it too." Maka asked looking around.

"They're inside." Kid replied.

"Maka I need to get tickets." Soul said. Maka turned to look at him. Soul looked at her, he gestured to Kid. Maka realised after the earlier incident with her collar Soul didn't want to let her out of his sight.

"Kid have you got your tickets?" Maka asked.

"Oh." Kid turned round taken by surprise. "I've already got mine." Before Maka was able to say something else Soul tugged her towards the doors.

"Okay." She tried to pull away from Soul but he was determined to get her away from him. "I've got to get mine, bye Kid, see you later!" She called and the doors slid shut. Kid sighed. He turned to look up at the sky, it was starting to darken as evening was drawing near. He smiled, he was at peace with the world for a moment. He lowered his gaze to look off into the distance. It was at that moment something caught his eye. He squinted at the scene in front of him. Black*Star and Tsubaki were walking towards the cinema. They were really close, they were holding hands? Kid rubbed his eyes, he couldn't believe it. He was in so much shock that he didn't notice Liz and Patty come out behind him.

"Aww... Kid you missed the ending." Patty wined. Liz noticed something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Liz asked, Kid spun round to see Liz and Patty standing behind him.

"Huh... oh sorry, I needed some air." Kid apologised. Liz tilted her head.

"You did look a little pale earlier." Liz said, shrugging her shoulders.

"What's that?" Patty asked in her childish voice. Kid and Liz looked to where she was pointing.

"I don't know, it looks like Black*Star and Tsubaki, linking arms and fingers." Kid said calmly. Patty turned back.

"Are they dating?" Patty asked. Liz shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, it's probably nothing and they just had an enjoyable walk in the KISSING!" Kids jaw dropped. Sure enough they were now kissing. Liz was now in a state of shock, Patty laughed uncontrollably next to them. Patty's laughter soon attracted Maka's attention.

"Hey Soul, what do you think is bothering Kid?" Maka asked looking at Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Probably something isn't symmetrical, you know what that f...guys like." Soul said, annoyed about her attention on Kid.

"It also seems to of shocked Liz as well Patty's... laughing as usual." She said. Soul rolled his eyes.

"You go ahead and see what it is then, I've got to also by your food too." He told her. He wasn't going to stop her investigating.

"Okay Soul." Maka said, smiling and walking over to the doors. Soul watched her go. He felt an anger build up as she went off to her precious Kid again. He shook his head, it was probably nothing. He walked over to buy food.

"What going on?" Maka asked as she walked through the doors. She came across a very strange sight. Kid was standing still with his mouth reaching the floor. Liz was in a similar expression. Patty was on the floor laughing. She went up to Kid and patted him on the shoulder. Kid didn't say anything, he just raised his hand and pointed. She followed his point to see Black*Star and Tsubaki at the point of them eating each others faces. Maka's jaw dropped.

"When... did this happen?" Kid stuttered.

"I have no idea." Maka replied.

"Maka!" a voice shouted, it was completely ignored. Kid turned to face Maka and noticed Spirit walking up to the group.

"Spirit what are you doing here?" Kid asked, he already knew what the real reason was. He had come to spy on Maka. Kid was interested in what excuse Spirit would make up.

"I was just wandering round and ended up here." Spirit answered. Kid though it one of the lamest excuses he had ever heard.

"Right." Kid said slowly. "Liz and Patty, we're going home now." Liz snapped out of the shock, she nodded at Kid and turned to Patty. Spirit wandered over to Maka. He somehow was oblivious to what she was looking at. He looked confused and waved his hand in front of Maka's face.

"Is she alright?" Spirit asked. Kid looked at him and then at Maka.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Maka,...enjoy the rest of your night." Kid said, turning to leave. He put his hands in his pockets, looking down to the ground. Liz and Patty waved good bye and followed Kid.

As they were walking home, Liz and Patty noticed Kid seemed to be walking really quickly.

"He okay?" Patty asked Liz quietly so Kid couldn't hear.

"It must be tough knowing he'll have to face his own brother tomorrow." Liz said quietly. "It would be like you having to fight me tomorrow."

"Will he be okay?" Patty asked, her eyes watering slightly.

"I'm sure he just needs some rest." Liz said comforting Patty. Kid turned round to look at the two of them.

"Did you enjoy today?" Kid asked.

"Yeah it was good!" Patty cheered.

"It was a good day." Liz agreed.

"Good... good to know..." Kid said quietly. As they walked on Kid said nothing more that night. As they arrived back Kid went strait to his room. Patty wanted to follow him, but Liz stopped her.

"He needs some time alone now." She said, Patty turned to her. "Don't worry he'll be alright." Patty smiled, Liz gave her a comforting hug. They went off to pack and prepare.

Spirit poked Maka, she finally came round and looked at him.

"So Maka, what film are you watching?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Gnomeo and Juliet." Maka replied.

"What a coincidence, So was I!" Spirit said happily. Maka let an evil smile cross her face. Her father flinched.

" No you weren't. You already booked a ticket for Tangled, because I said I was coming to watch that so you've come to spy on me but..." She paused watching her fathers face crumble, she now understood why Stein enjoyed annoying him. "...your in the wrong film." She grinned. Spirit suddenly exploded, all the colour falling from him like confetti. He turn and ran off crying. Maka sighed, he should really know better. Soul walked out of the cinema to see Spirit disappear from sight.

"What did your father want?" Soul asked. Maka turned round to look at him.

"He came to spy on us watching Tangled." Maka said.

"But were watching..." Soul had a light bulb moment. "ah...your smart"

"Exactly." Maka gave soul an innocent smile. "Well, lets go!" Maka grabbed hold of Souls are and they both rushed in. They sat down and enjoyed the film, they then left the cinema to enjoy the rest of the evening.

At the Gallows Mansion though, it was far from peaceful. Kid was twisting and turning in his sleep. Kid let out another scream from his nightmares. Liz and Patty looked towards the scream. "He's at it again Patty." Liz said.

"Why does he have nightmares?" Patty asked.

"He has a big mission tomorrow, it's taking it's toll on him." Liz replied. Patty sat down next to her.

"Will he be alright?" Patty looked up at Liz. Liz put her arm around her sister, tears falling down her face. Patty wiped some of them away.

"I don't know." Liz whimpered, Patty hugged her older sister.

"I'm sure he will big sis." Patty said, Liz nodded.

"Come on, we need some sleep too." Liz got up and she and Patty went off to try and get some sleep. Meanwhile Kid tossed again. He saw Death City lying in ruins, Death the Exiled standing amongst the flames, he smiled at Death the Kid. Kid looked down, there lay his friends. Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star even Liz and Patty lay motionless before him. Kid couldn't move as Death the Exiled walked towards him, Kid shut his eyes. Another scream echoed through Gallows Mansion.

The airport was really busy. Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki were waiting for Kid. Soul was pacing forward and backwards. Maka was sitting on her suitcase, she sighed looking at her watch.

"Where are they?" Soul shouted. Maka sighed. "They have our tickets, we'll miss our flight..." Soul paced faster.

"I'm sure they'll be here, calm down." Maka told him. She turned to Tsubaki. "So Tsubaki, what did you do yesterday?" Tsubaki blushed.

"We went to the park didn't we Black*Star." She said turning to look at Black*Star.

"Erm, YEAH! I was showing everyone how much of a superstar I was!" Black*Star leapt on top of his suitcase and laughed.

"Then we went to see a film and then we had a meal." Tsubaki continued.

"Then we went to the beach and I had a work out!" Black*Star announced, he started doing push ups on the floor.

"Yeah, that was our day." She finished, Tsubaki was blushing slightly. Black*Star continued to do push ups. He was a lot better at hiding it then Tsubaki. Maka smiled, she knew what she saw. Tsubaki turned to Maka. "What about you guys huh? What did you do?"

"Hung out and watched a film." Maka replied.

"We had a cool day." Soul said, walking over to them. "It was almost ruined by her father but she is a smart one to outwit him. She put him in the wrong film" Soul smiled at Maka, she blushed slightly. She looked towards the doors to the airport as they opened again. Kid, Liz and Patty had finally arrived.

"Hey K..." Soul stopped. Kid landed his skateboard and looked up at them. He looked a mess, his hair was ruffled slightly. His eyes were blood shot and had sleep bags under his eyes. He even had a five o'clock shadow around his face. Liz and Patty came up with their suitcases, both of them looked tired and worn out.

"...Sorry we're late" Kid said, he sounded exhausted. He started to go through his pockets.

"You guys okay?" Maka asked concerned. Liz looked up to her.

"We had a long night." She answered. Kid continued to dig around his pockets.

"...here's your...tickets." He said, holding up the tickets for their flight.

"Thanks." Maka said taking the tickets. She then quickly handed them out.

"Let's get going or we'll miss the plane." Soul said getting his ticket.

"Let's go." Tsubaki agreed, the group turned round and all worked their way to their flight. Checking in the bags was okay but when they looked at their seats, they realised Soul was sitting on his own. Soul told them not to worry as he made his way down the seats. The rest of the group settled down. Tsubaki sat next to the window with Patty next to her and then Black*Star on the end. In front of them Kid was sitting at the window, Maka sitting in the middle and Liz next to her. Maka looked back to where Soul was as a girl who looked a lot like Blare sat next to him, she saw the nose bleed was now just waiting to happen. She sat down and took out her book. It was going to be a long flight.


	4. Chapter 4

They all settled down in their seats. Maka looked up from her book as the doors closed, and the plane took off. She sighed as she saw Soul chatting up the girl who looked similar to Blair. Maka would of hit him, but she was too far away. Anyway she wouldn't of made it past Black*Star who was announcing how big of a star he was to the rest of the passengers. Tsubaki seemed to be trying her best to calm him down. Maka sighed and went back to her book. Liz soon pulled out her phone and stared to play games on it. Patty pulled out a portable DVD player and switched it on. She was soon completely quiet as the film went on. Tsubaki had managed to get Black*Star to sit down. Maka looked round the group and then to Kid. He stared out of the window lost in thought. His eyes were still bloodshot red and his five o'clock shadow was still there. He looked tired and exhausted, but he wasn't trying to show it. His hair was scuffed and messy but the most important thing Maka noticed was a small stain on the right side of his collar, leaning forwards slightly she was able to see the left collar completely clean. The small satin was making him asymmetrical. Kid himself hadn't noticed it, but for how long would it go unnoticed by the young reaper. Maka thought about telling him, but predicting him to freak out over it adding the fact he wasn't in the best of moods, she decided to ask Liz what to do.

"Liz." Maka nudged her, Liz turned from her phone.

"What?" Liz asked, Maka shushed her.

"Look at Kid's jacket, just below his collar." Maka whispered. Liz lent forwards and spotted the stain.

"We have to get rid of it before he notices." Liz said.

"Or we can tell him?" Maka suggested. Liz looked at her, they both looked over at Kid. Maka pulled out a coin. "Heads, we tell him. Tails, I'll try and get it before he notices." Liz nodded and Maka tossed the coin. Catching it she looked down at it. It had landed on tails. Maka took a deep breath and prepared herself. She tapped Kid on the shoulder.

"Kid, you better now." She asked, Kid turned to face her. He only needed to look at her to answer the question.

"...I guess..." He said quietly before returning to the window. Maka coughed, Kid looked back at her.

"Right... I don't want you to freak out or anything..." She pulled a tissue out of her bag "...but..." Taking a deep breath she grabbed hold of Kids jacket and pulled it towards her, she then started cleaning off the stain. As the stain disappeared, she released the jacket and looked up at a now very confused Kid. "There was something on your jacket." Kid looked down at his now clean jacket, not really sure what all the fuss was about.

"Thanks." He turned back to the window. Maka gave a nervous laugh, Liz sighs. She was glad he didn't make a scene of it. Just then a flight attendant came past the group.

"Does anyone want any food and drink?" She asked politely. All the girls replied with a polite yes.

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR WOULD LIKE SOME FOOD AND DRINK!" he announced to the attendant. Soul waved from his seat indicating he was hungry, Liz turned to look at Kid.

"He'll have some as well, he's just a little tired." She said, the attendant smiled and went off to get their meals. A few moments later she returned with a selection of items. Black*Star ordered lots of sweets and fizzy pop, so did Soul. Everyone else had a balanced meal. They were all given bottles of water with their meals. Liz got hers and passed Maka's down to her. Kid seeing that his meal was next flipped down the tray from the seat in front of him. He opened the bottle of water and took a sip from it, he then returned to looking out of the window.

As time went by the group started to fall asleep. Patty after eating her food had gone to sleep. A while after and to the relief of the passengers Black*Star soon fell asleep as well. After a wile longer even Kid fell asleep. Maka looked at the sleeping reaper. How peaceful he looked. She thought about how stressed he was earlier, the way his hair fell over his face as he slept, Maka though how cute he looked. She stopped. Had she really just thought that? She couldn't have, but she did. Maka started to panic. Grabbing hold of her book she continued to read, trying to erase the thoughts that were flying through her head.

"Finally, he's got some sleep." Liz said.

"Yeah, it will do him some good." Maka said quickly, not looking up from her book. "You going to get some sleep?"

"I might do, he kept us both up all night." Liz answered. She turned back to look at Patty. Her sister was flat out behind them. Maka turned round to look her.

"Patty's long gone." She giggled. "So is Black*Star, well at least they'll be ready when we get there." Maka said.

"Yeah." Liz said, they both turned back round. "I just hope Kid is."

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him." Maka smiled. Kid stirred in his sleep, he sounded scared. Maka looked at him.

"Oh." Liz sounded worried. "Here come his nightmares."

"Don't worry I'll handle them. You need to get some sort of rest." Maka told her. Liz nodded and closed her eyes. Kid turns again in his nightmares.

"Come on Kid, you can beat them." Maka said

"...N...no...pl...please..." Kid mumbled in his sleep.

"Kid you can do it, come on." She placed the book down, now focusing on Kid.

"N...brother no...kill me...not them..." He turned again, more violently than before.

"Kid?" Maka lent towards him, her had unthinkingly rested on his. Suddenly Kid shook violently, one leg flew forwards and kicked the tray holding his untouched food and his drink up into the air. The bottle of water landed on his lap spilling everywhere. The cold water woke Kid instantly.

"NO!" He shouted as he woke.

"Kid are you alright?" Maka looked panicked, Kid looked at her. Then he looked down to his trousers.

"Please tell me I didn't..." Kid said slowly. It looked like something else.

"Good job you didn't open your food." Maka said as she collected the boxes. "And no you didn't." She held up the now empty water bottle. Kid sighed in relief, leaning back he looked up to the ceiling. "Want to talk about it?" Kid looked at Maka, he could tell she was worried. He looked to his other side, the window showed outside the plane. Kid didn't really have an escape.

"Just a nightmare... that's I've been having for a little while now." He mumbled.

"About your brother?" Maka asked. Kid looked down, pain was eating away at him. Kid nodded slowly.

"The nightmare runs just like four years ago..." Kid said quietly.

"I guess the battle didn't go well." Maka said. She mentally hit herself, she must be making it worse. She already knew the fight didn't go well, why did she ask? "It doesn't mean it will happen again." Kid didn't look any happier. "Kid... you've gotten stronger in four years, a lot stronger."

"It doesn't matter how strong I get he'll always be stronger, he's the oldest one, the better one..." Kid said. Maka didn't like Kids tone, it was as if he'd already given in.

"Strength doesn't work with age. Surly you know that." Maka tried to comfort him.

"He's a reaper, he's at the prime of his power." Kid sulked. "I've not even reached the power he has yet. Even my father couldn't stop him." Tears were starting to form in his eyes.

"Kid you've got us with you, your not alone." Maka's hand rested on his.

"That's what I'm terrified about. I had people with me last time..." Kid's hand tensed. "In the end, everything he does is my fault..." Kid put his hands over his face. Maka looked at him.

"You can't blame yourself for this." Maka said quietly. Kid turned to her.

"You weren't there!" Kid shouted at her. "We were fine until I started getting powers. Then he lost it and killed everyone I held dear to me." Kid broke down. "The only people that loved me." His voice had faded, it sounded weak.

"He got annoyed because of you getting powers... why did he care?" Maka asked innocently. Kid looked at her.

"Because he was the next in line. The next Lord Death, the two of them were like the greatest father and son. Then I got my powers and he felt betrayed, betrayed that a freak like me would soon be as strong as him." Kid explained. Maka was confused.

"If you were both sons of Lord Death surly this was expected to happen?" Maka asked. Kid looked at her shocked. He slowly turned back to the window, Maka looked at him. His reflection in the window looked back at her. She saw a tear run down his cheek. "Kid?" She moved her hand to his chin, gentle turning him back to face her. "It's not your fault." She slid her hand down to his shoulder. "I don't think it ever was."

"Then why am I the only one being punished?" Kid asked, tears falling down his face. "Why am I the one who's hurting the most.. I can't sleep without seeing mother..."

"He's been exiled...He's alone...He's being punished as well." Maka said quietly. Kid shut his eyes, more tears fell. Maka reached out and wrapped her arms around Kid. "It's alright Kid." She hugged him tighter. Kid cried into her shoulder. His hands slowly reached up Maka's back and hugged her. They both stayed there, in that moment. Maka knew she had to be there for him.

Soul finally looked over at Maka after hearing raised voices. He saw Maka hugging Kid, Kid was clinging onto her. Soul felt the anger build up inside him. He was going to have words with her when they got off the plane. Tsubaki noticed Soul get up, she looked at him. She couldn't work out what was bothering him. She looked at Maka and Kid. She knew what had happened but Soul. She realised how it looked to Soul. Tsubaki was now worried about what will happen when they land.


	5. Chapter 5

The flight was a long one, the group all got a good sleep. Tsubaki was woken up by an announcement. She blinked awake as the pilot announced they would be landing soon. She looked over at the rest of the group, they were still all asleep. She looked at Maka and Kid, still in each others arms. She looked quickly over at Soul, he was asleep. Giggling quietly, she lent forwards and shook Maka's shoulder. Maka looked round at her.

"Wha?" She asked, she was still half asleep. Tsubaki pointed over at Soul, Maka leaned forwards and looked across at Soul. He was asleep in the Blair lookalikes chest. Maka smiled. She looked back at Tsubaki, Tsubaki wasn't smiling. Maka looked confused. Tsubaki gestured to Kid. Maka looked down at Kid, she smiled softly. Kid looked so peaceful, he looked a lot better. She gently ran her fingers through his hair, moving it from his face. She looked back at Tsubaki who was now glaring at her. Maka looked puzzled. Tsubaki gestured to Soul and then at Kid. "What is it?" Maka asked, now awake.

"Kid." Tsubaki pointed to him, "Soul." she pointed to Soul, "You." Maka finally realised what Tsubaki was trying to tell her. Maka blushed red. She gently moved Kid back to his seat. He gently laid back in his seat, still asleep. Maka took a deep breath but realised he was leaning on her arm. She sighed. Suddenly the plane jolted as it landed. In the split second of the jolt Maka was able to move Kid back to his seat, he now was no longer leaning on her. She quickly hid behind her book. Tsubaki sighed in relief Maka was now safe. Everyone was woken by the jolt, she looked round as Black*Star woke up. She took a deep breath and prepared for what ever chaos he would soon put them in. Soul woke up. After a second or so of opening his eyes, his nose erupted. Grabbing quickly at a box of tissues he tried to make a recovery. The girl giggled as he moped up the spill. Kid woke up from the jolt as well. He felt a lot better after the sleep. He noticed Maka was hiding behind her book.

"Maka you alright?" Kid asked, he tried to pull down the book to see her face.

"I'm fine." She quickly pulled the book up to hide from him. Kid looked slightly hurt.

"Well...erm..." He turned away from her. "Thanks for listening. It's good to get things off my chest." He sighed, he knew it wasn't even half the story. Maka sighed.

"Yeah... I know the feeling." She couldn't get it strait in her head. It was just comforting him, he was going through a tough time. That was all it was, but... she knew what was going on. She had to put her differences aside for the mission. When they were back in Death City... maybe then. Black*Star jumped up on his seat.

"I THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR HAVE ARRIVED IN LONDON!"

"SHUT UP YER BLUE HAIRED TWIT!" A scone hit Black*Star in the back of the head. He fell forwards into the gap between Maka and Kid. Both of them had luckily jumped out of the way as he fell flat on his face. "Let's go..." he said, his voice muffled by the seats.

The group got off the plane and walked round. Kid was in a better mood after the flight. Patty was as hyper as normal. They all walked through and round to get they're luggage. Black*Star was running round the place announcing what a big star he was. A massive plaster was stuck across the back of his head where the scone had hit him. Patty reached the luggage area first. She jumped up and down waiting for the luggage to start coming down. The rest of the group caught up as the first bags rolled down. Patty reached forward for her bag. Kid looked at her suddenly.

"Don't you dare!" He shouted. Patty froze. "That bag is not symmetrical!" He shouted at her. Patty's hand hovered over the bags. The bag moved along the belt. Soon another bag near enough identical to the one Patty nearly grabbed. Kid smiled and relaxed. "That bag is yours." Patty picked in up and skipped off.

"What?" Liz said confused. "They were identical."

"No they weren't." Kid said calmly. "The first was a piece of asymmetrical garbage." Kid picked up his bag and walked off calmly. Liz sighed.

"Only him." She smiled and followed him picking up her bag. Maka picked up her bag from the belt. Soul picked up his, he was in a bad mood. What had Maka and Kid been doing on that flight? Well he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Soul, what's the matter?" How innocent she sounded. Soul looked at her.

"What were you doing on the flight?" He asked. Maka realised what he meant. She quickly turned.

"Just talking with Kid." She turned to walk away. Soul grabbed her shoulder.

"You sure that was all?" He asked, his voice becoming more aggressive. Maka pulled away from him.

"Yes Soul that was all." She stormed away from him. Soul was now officially ticked off. He followed her. He knew what he had seen. He ran to catch up with her.

"Okay Maka, I believe you." He didn't, but annoying Maka was the last thing he wanted to do. They both went to meet up with the group.

"How do we get a taxi?" Patty asked Liz as the exited the airport. Tsubaki grabbed hold of Black*Star before he ran off somewhere. Soul and Maka weren't talking and Kid had gone very quiet. Liz looked round the palace, she walked up to a man in uniform and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned round.

"Would you like a cab Miss?" He asked her, his accent was very strong. Liz looked confused.

"Is that a taxi?" Liz asked confused.

"Yeah, I'll call you a cab miss." He turned round and waved at a group of black cabs. One started to drive towards them, but was cut off by another. The black cab shot round and skidded to a halt in front of the group. The windows were tinted black, the driver rolled the window down a tad.

"Wanna lift miss?" He asked.

"Can you get us to the Hilton Hotel?" Liz asked.

"Sure I can." He replied in a cheerful manner. He rolled the window up and a click was heard. Liz pulled open the door. Patty cheered and waved to the rest of the group. They all walked over and begin to climbed in. Soul looked at their luggage, it looked like they would only just fit themselves and their bags in.

"Hey, can we put our stuff in the trunk?" Soul asked.

"I'm sorry." The driver said quickly. "The lock is broken." Soul shrugged his shoulders. It looked like he'll have his stuff on his lap. He walked round to get in. Kid waited for everyone else to get in. He already didn't feel comfortable here. As the last person went in Kid climbed in and closed the door behind him. The driver looked in the rear view mirror and watched Kid enter the cab.

"Nice stripes mate." He said with a smirk. Kid paused. His hand started twitching. Liz and Patty were on the case quickly. They pulled Kid into the cab.

"It's alright Kid. Your fine." Liz said.

"Yeah. You're symmetrical!" Patty said. Kid calmed down and took a deep breath. Maka half smiled, she was glad Kid hadn't made a scene. He still didn't look relaxed, thinking about it Maka didn't feel very safe either. But before anything else was said the cab shot off.

The ride in the cab was very bumpy. The cab tore through the streets. "I THE MIGHTY BLACK" He was cut off by a sharp book to the head from Maka. He collapsed in his seat. Maka smiled. They were now going to get there in peace. Patty was looking out of the window.

"Liz, why are the cars on the wrong side of the road?" Patty asked. Liz looked out the window. The cars were all driving on the left hand side. She shrugged.

"They just are Patty. I don't know why." Liz replied. Tsubaki looked between Maka and Soul, they were both ignoring each other. She sighed, give them a mission and they'll be fine. The cab skidded round a corner. They all jumped as the cab veered to one side, slamming a few of them into the door.

"Sorry guys for that ride. It's nearly 11. Wanted to make sure you got here on time." The driver said as he pulled up outside the Hilton Hotel. The group sorted themselves out and filed out of the cab.

"How much will that cost?" Kid asked the driver. He rolled the window down a tad, Kid couldn't see the drivers face.

"Don't worry about it mate. First rides free." The driver said, rolling the window up, he quickly drove away before Kid could say anything else.

"Kid, you okay?" Maka asked noticing him standing there. She went down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Kid?" Kid didn't feel well. He knew what he had to do and there was no way back. He turned to Maka and smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine." He replied and picking up his bag and entered the hotel.

Just round the corner in a ally way the black cab stopped. The driver got out of the cab. He stood up. An evil smirk crossed his face. He pulled off the gloves he was wearing. Walking round to the back of the cab, he took of his hat and glasses. He paused for a moment looking at his reflection in the windows. His black hair just touching his shoulders. He opened the boot of the cab pulling out his long leather coat. A man looked up at him as he moved the coat. He put it on and looked down at the normal driver. The man started to shout but his gag muffled his voice. Smiling he slammed the boot down. Walking to the end of the street he looked up at the hotel.

"Welcome to London brother."


	6. Chapter 6

They all checked in and headed up to the 8th floor. Taking all their bags to their rooms they settled in. Soul and Maka shared a room. She placed her bag on one bed and he walked through to the next room to his bed. Maka started to move her cloths into the wardrobe. Soul seemed to be doing similar, he was pulled out some of his work from his bag and shoved it on the side. Maka took a few books out of her bag and sorted them out in the draws.

"Soul!" Maka called thorough to him. He didn't answer. "Soul!" She called again, there was still no reply. She slammed her case shut and slid it under her bed. She marched round to Soul's room and pulled open the door. Soul looked round at her confused, his music was playing in the CD player. She sighed. Soul could never hear anything with music playing. She shut the door and walked in. She sat down on Souls bed. "Soul...I can tell you're annoyed at me."

"No kidding." He snapped back at her. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Soul, I'm here to tell you there is definitely nothing going on between me and Kid." Soul looked at her. Normally he would start shouting at her but, seeing the sincerity in her eyes. "I'm here to ask if we're both still cool, together." Soul walked over to her. He looked down at her for a moment. He then turned and looked out of the window.

"Cool guys like me... don't hold grudges." He turned round giving his trade mark grin. Maka nodded. Soul held out his hand, she took it and pulled her up. They both nodded. They were cool. They both finished unpacking and walked together to Kids room to find out what was there plan for catching and killing Death the Exiled.

"Hi!" Patty said as she opened the door to Kids room. It was by far the biggest of the group. Then again it was for three people. Maka and Soul walked in and sat down on two chairs that were arranged in a circle. Black*Star and Tsubaki were already there. Black*Star was looking round the room and sulking.

"I'm the biggest star her Tsubaki, how come I didn't get the biggest room?" He wasn't very happy. Tsubaki just smiled.

"There are more people that need this room, so it's bigger so more can fit in." Black*Star wasn't impressed. Maka was secretly happy Black*Star was sulking. It made a change from him jumping about the place. Patty sat down next to Liz and giggled.

"Come on Kid! Everyone's here!" Liz called through. Kid walked in. All the cheer in the room went as they all knew this was serious. Kid looked up at them.

"Okay then, let's get some things straight here." His voice was cold. "If you haven't figured it out yet, Death the Exiled is my brother. Second you are not to fight him alone or you will die." The comment sent a cold chill round the room. Patty clung on to Liz, Liz put her arm around her. Maka felt a chill run down her spine. Kid meant business.

"What do you suppose we do?" Maka asked. Kid turned to look at her.

"Patrol all of London, but keep ourselves a secret to the public, make us look like tourists so we don't draw attention to ourselves." Kid picked up a box from the side and walked back to the group. "We shall all split up with our weapons and go about London, when we spot him we are to use these to contact each other." Kid opened the box revealing 8 rings, each one with a skull design. "These rings are made to give of a signal by simply pressing down on the skull. This allows others to come to your aid." The group had a joint 'Oh...' moment. Maka and Soul got up to take theirs out of the box. Maka placed hers on her finger. The ring fits perfectly. She admired it. Soul didn't feel like wearing the ring. He slipped it into his pocket.

"I don't see why I'll need all of you, I can take on this guy all by myself!" Black*Star muttered. He stood up with a smirk. Kid flinched at him comment. Tsubaki stood up after him.

"It's just a precaution, please use it." She begged him. He shrugged and picked up his ring. He passed one to Tsubaki. She slipped the ring on. Black*Star put his on under his glove.

"Hey, what does this guy even look like?" Soul asked. Maka flinched, she hadn't told him. Kid looked at him, passing the box to Liz and Patty. As they pulled out their rings and slipped them on, Kid thought about the description.

"Erm... long black hair, boots and leather trousers, long leather coat and a red shirt..." Kid started saying. Maka tensed, she wasn't sure if Kid could remember. "Mostly Black and red stuff. No I mean Black shirt with a red T-shirt." Kid corrected himself. Maka sighed, me had got it right. "Remembering back. The guy tries to come out as a confident and quick acting person. Usually quick acting people are unprepared and reckless. However Death the Exiled... he's something more. Everything he does has over ten backups. Near impossible to outsmart."

"He' reminds me of me! Hahaha! Trying to be a star like me!" Black*Star laughed. Kid tensed as he swapped his rings over with the the two remaining in the box. He clenched his fists. Maka could see Black*Star was getting on Kids nerves faster than usual.

"Patrol London as if you were tourists and if you find him do not go in contact with him. Call us so we can follow him a let me find a plan to get him." Kid repeated the plan so everyone was clear.

"Sound good. Soul?" Maka turned to her partner. Soul grinned.

"Working and enjoying London. Can't really go wrong." He gave her a thumbs up.

"Why do we have to wait for you guys? Why do I have to share the glory huh?" Black*Star asked. "I'll just defeat him, so you all will see how big a st..."

"MAKA CHOP!" A book had swiftly smashed into Black*Stars head. Maka glared at him. Tsubaki apologised. Kid turned round and looked at Black*Star. His face darkened.

"Black*Star..." Kid said calmly. "You have lost your fights against me, if you can't defeat me, you most certainly can't beat my brother." He walked over to Black*Star, his voice unsettled everyone. "Now, me and my father both fought against Death the Exiled, and we both lost. So if we can't defeat him. Then what chances does a big mouth ninja with a ego the size of Big Ben up his ass have against him." Kid grabbed hold of Black*Stars cheeks and forced him up. His golden eyes burned into his. "So would you please SHUT UP!" Kid released Black*Star, who fell down on his face. The room was silent. No one was prepared to argue with Kid now. "Patty, Liz, we shall check the Westminster area. We begin patrols now." The two girls saluted. He opened the door for them and they went outside. "Do not try and be a hero. Hero's all die." Kid added quickly. Everyone looked at Black*Star who was now being nursed by Tsubaki.

"Where are we going Kid?" Maka asked. Kid turned to look at her.

"Maka you and Soul will go to the West End." Kid answered turning to Tsubaki. "You two will be in north London."

"Soul you ready?" Maka asked. Soul nodded.

"West End, my brother used to play in the orchestra to one of those theatres. Let's go." Soul walked over to Maka and started to lead the way.

"We'll tell you if we find anything."

"Meet back here, we'll patrol together when it's night." Kid told her. Maka nodded and left. Kid started to leave.

"I'll keep an eye on him and alert you if we find him." Tsubaki said. Kid paused, he nodded to Tsubaki and left with Liz and Patty.

Maka and Soul had caught the train and were now wandering round the West End. "So Maka, can you find his soul?" Soul asked as they walked down a street.

"I can try... I can see Kids but I could see his father. Hopefully I will be able to see it." Maka answered. The two of them found a small café. They both felt there stomachs rumble.

"Hungry?" Soul asked.

"A bit..." Maka replied.

"Yeah, go find a seat and I'll get us a drink and food." Soul said, he walked past the outside tables to the small café.

"Okay." Maka smiled. She looked up at the sky. It was a sunny day so she decided to sit down outside the café. Settling down on one of the outside tables she decided to relax. Closing her eyes she lay back. The noise of Londoners having a good chin-wag filled the background. The sound of cars going past drowned out everything else. Then heavy footsteps echoed. She opened her eyes focusing on the footsteps, they were getting closer. She shuddered as she felt the presence of a very strong soul. Maka looks around, the street is empty. What had happened? It was so busy. She was aware of someone sitting at her table.

"Maka Albarn, Daughter of Meister Kami Albarn and Deathscythe Spirit Albarn, the current scythe used by Lord Death." Maka flinched, she slowly turned round to look across the table. "Partnered with Soul Evan's, aspiring weapon who also appears to be a scythe. You plan to use him to over throw your father and Make Soul the best deathscythe in the world." The guy sitting opposite her fitted Lord Deaths description perfectly. "I can honestly say you guys have taken a while to find me. With Dad's mirrors I thought he find me a few years ago. The senile fool." Death the Exiled smiled at her. "So tell me..." He swung his feet up onto the table. His boot clinking as they made contact. "when are you going to press the ring that I invented? Unless you think it's suicidal." Maka was in a state of shock and was too stunned to do anything. She shook her head to try and clear her mind.

"Your Death the Exiled I take it." She stuttered.

"In the flesh." He replied, relaxing back on his chair.

"How do you know so much about us?" She asked regaining her confidence.

"Because I called you here? I thought someone as smart as you would know that." He answered. Maka would normally shout at the insult, but she wasn't to sure about him.

"You called us here?" She asked confused. "How did you call us here? I thought we were..."

"I waited patiently for dad to find me, I choose now because someone has come of age. And If I started a ruckus, Daddy would need to send someone to stop me." Maka thought Death the Exiled was getting cocky. "Death scythes, No they wouldn't last a second. Apart from Daddy there's only one person that could stand a chance in killing me. And he's here with you guys."

"Kid?" She gasped.

"On his own he wouldn't stand a chance. Send Death scythes with him? No. He has no true power around them. Then that makes you guys." He paused. "His resonance team. With them, he is at his strongest. And that's what I want him to be like." Death the Exiled took his feet off the table. "Now I've explained my part, I have a question."

"Hang on, you want to fight him at his strongest?" Maka interrupted.

"Hang on there. It's my turn for a question" Death the Exiled leaned towards Maka. An evil grin crossed his face, Maka leant away from him. He paused "Where is...Death...the Kid?"


	7. Chapter 7

Maka was too nervous to move. Death the Exiled smiled and repeated his question.

"Where is Death the Kid?" He asked slowly. Maka shuffled uncomfortably. She was too nervous to answer him, she moved her hands under the table. She felt the ring on her finger and moved her fingers round the skull on the ring. Should she press it? Death the Exiled noticed something behind her and leant back on his chair. Soul then walked out of the café.

"The waitress said she'll..." Soul noticed Death the Exiled. It took him a moment to realise who it was.

"Ah Soul Evans, pleasure to see you. I had the honour of watching your brother Wes in a concert. Great violinist." Death the Exiled said calmly.

"You!" Soul was staring to boil. He didn't like it when anyone mentioned his family.

"Soul... meet Death the Exiled." Maka said slowly.

"So Soul, pull up a chair and join us." Death the Exiled spoke as if they had been friends for ages. He smiled warmly at Soul as he clicked his fingers. Suddenly a chair from the table behind him moved round and bumped into Soul. Soul reluctantly was knocked back into sitting down on the chair. The chair then moved up to the table. Soul glared at Death the Exiled, he was not impressed by the chair stunt. "So how are you two enjoying my home?" He asked.

"It's really nice." Maka replied in polite conversation.

"Nothing like a good cup of tea and good old English breakfast to start your day." He said looking up at the sky. "Oh," He turned to Soul. "Soul, yes she hasn't pressed the ring yet." Soul looked over at Maka confused. Surly she remembered Kid's orders. Maka tensed under the table, she was still playing with the ring. She only needed to press it to call him. The only thing stopping her from pressing it, was the worry for Kid. If Death the Exiled had planned for then to come here. Did she want to give him his target? A waiter suddenly appeared with two plates of food, he placed them down in front of Soul and Maka.

"Your food sir and miss. Enjoy." The waiter said.

"...thanks." Maka replied. She looked down at her English breakfast. She looked over at Soul. He looked confused at his food as well. Was it the right time of day for this? Soul didn't order it. She looked back to Death the Exiled, he smiled gently. Souls stomach growled. She sighed as Soul started scoffing his food. Another waiter appeared with another plate and put it down in front of Death the Exiled. He had all this planned out!

"Here you are sir." The waiter said as he placed the food down.

"Thank y..." Death the Exileds face went dark. His hand shot out and sized the waiters arm. The waiter stopped.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. Death the Exiled stared at his plate. Maka looked over at his plate, she couldn't see anything wrong with it.

"You can't give me three slices it has to be four." He replied in a dark tone. His voice sent a shiver down Maka's spine. Was this a symmetry issue?

"I apologise sir. I shall get you an extra slice." The waiter tried to leave but was pulled back by Death the Exiled.

"Take this abomination with you then! I will not sit here looking at an odd number!" Maka panicked. The waiter looked terrified. Death the Exiled's whole behaviour had changed form a laid back seemingly carefree character to a very very dangerous person. What would she normally have to do to calm down Kid. They were brothers hopefully they reacted similar. Maka quickly put one of her slices onto his plate. This now making his plate total 4. Death the Exiled froze as the extra slice touched his plate. He slowly moved his free hand to pick up the slice. He looked over at Maka. He tightened his fist and crushed it.

"I...don't need...your sympathy." He growled at Maka. He glared back at the waiter. "Four slices, brand new. Now!" He shoved the waiter, he fell to the floor. Giving out a small cry of pain he got up, grabbed the plate and scrambled inside as fast as he could. Death the Exiled watched him scurry away. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He turned back to Maka and Soul, he smiled innocently.

"So, how's Death City then?" He acted as if the whole thing hadn't happened. Maka was now confused. Maybe weird obsessions ran in the family. His was with even numbers. Maka then noticed him and Soul were both looking at her.

"Death City's fine." She smiled.

"What about the DWMA? Last time I saw that places I tore it in half." He smiled back. Maka felt uncomfortable. He was creeping her out.

"It's...rebuilt?" Soul mumbled. He didn't like him, Maka could tell.

"Yeah, it's been rebuilt."

"You'll need to show me a picture of it some time. Would be nice to have a look at it again." Death the Exiled lent back on his chair. He looked up at the sky.

"...what is your deal." Soul asked him. Soul looked at him, he had serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Death the Exiled asked him happily. Maka tensed up as Soul's face darkened.

"Why are you here sitting around as if your a friend of ours. We're here to kill you." Soul shouted at him. Maka frozen, she slowly looked back Death the Exiled. He just looked at Soul. He suddenly burst out laughing. Soul looked confused. Death the Exiled laughed harder, as if someone had told a joke.

"Hahaha!... oh that's a good one. I like you already! Hahaha! But yeah... your not here to kill me your here to keep Kiddo's sanity so he can kill me." Maka and Soul looked confused. "Which will be near impossible with Black*Star with you lot. I feel so sorry for Tsubaki though... putting up with that prick." He started to calm down. "But hey, kid's like him need to be put into place. Maybe I'll talk to him..." Maka sensed the evil in his voice. She couldn't stand by this threat.

"You leave Black*Star alone!" She shouted. He smiled at Maka evilly. She looked worried.

"That depends on the zebra of your group. But in the end most of you won't live to return to Death City. It's a shame, since I'm beginning to like you guys..." He said carelessly. Soul finally snapped. He shot up from his seat and grabbed Death the Exiled's collar.

"Soul don't!" Maka shouted.

"I don't care if your the son of Lord Death if you ever touch Maka I will kill you!" He shouted.

"Hehehe, your temper matches your brothers, as defensive over you as he is over his violin." Death the Exiled commented, not intimidated by Soul what so ever. There was a small cough. They turned to see the waiter standing there with another plate of food, with four slices of toast. "Ah my food has arrived. Now Soul would you be so kind to..." He grabbed hold of Souls arms and squeezed. A sickening crack was heard. "...let go." Soul dropped to the floor, wrapping his arms around him.

"Soul!" Maka got up and moved round to see Soul. He moaned in pain, both his arms were broken. Death the Exiled sorted himself out as his food was put down on the table.

"Maka." Soul winced in pain as he looked up to her.

"Your fork sir." The waiter said handing Death the Exiled a fork.

"Thank y..." He began to reply.

"Soul are you alright?" Maka asked him.

"I dunno..." Souls voice was weak. The waiter started to walk away but this time was slammed down onto the table. Death the Exiled looked psychotic and he pinned the poor guy down. Maka looked at the ring on her finger.

"THREEE POINT FORKS! YOU ARE KIDDING ME! THREE POINTS? YOU CAN'T HAVE AN ODD NUMBER! THAT LEAVES ONE OUT ON ITS OWN, DEFENCELESS!

CHUCKED OUT LIKE A USED TISSUE! NO PLACE IN THE WORLD FOR IT! GIVE ME A FORK WITH FOUR POINTS!" He screamed at the waiter.

"W...w...we don't have them!.." The waiter had gone white. Death the Exiled bore down on him, the waiter was too terrified to move. Closing her eyes Maka pressed the ring.

"Then your a waist of a soul." He said calmly. He swiftly punched into the poor waiters chest and pulled out his soul. Blood erupted everywhere. His body fell limply on the floor. Everyone near by started screaming as the scene unfolded. Maka pulled Soul away from the table. She wanted to get as far away from Death the Exiled as possible. Death the Exiled looked round at the hysteria. He smiled and jumped up onto a table. "Remain calm, all is well." he announced to the crowd. Maka saw his reflection in a window. His eyes were glowing green. She looked round. Everyone calmed down at his words and returned to their normal lives. Maka was now very worried. She had to get away from him as fast as possible. Once all was well Death the Exiled jumped off the table and looked slightly puzzled. He looked down at one of his pockets of his coat. He slid a hand inside and searched the pocket for something. What ever it was he found it as Maka saw a look of triumph on his face. He pulled out a ring with a skull design. Maka gasped, looking down to her hand. They were identical. Soul realised it as well. He started to use his feet to help push himself along as Maka dragged him.

"Seems someone's in need of help." He said softly. He turned to look and Maka and Soul. " My my, the ring indeed still works after all these years." He had some pleasure in knowing his rings still worked years later after being made. "This will be exciting now." He rubbed his hands together chuckling.

"Soul you okay?" Maka asked.

"Just focus on him." Soul replied not taking his eyes away from Death the Exiled.

"Well Black*Star is in North London so he will sadly take a long time to get here. However Kiddo is in West Minster last I checked so that means..." He paused, there was a faint noise. "Kid should be arriving right about..." Death the Exiled smiled wickedly at Soul and Maka. Sure enough Maka could see Kid on Beelzebub approach them. Maka looked up at Kid, but Kid couldn't seem to find them. Kid flew strait over their heads.

"Hmm..." Death the Exiled looked over at the waiters body. He grabbed hold of his head and sharply twisted it off. The blood crept across the floor from is neck. He walked back and looked up at Kid. "Let's see if we can knock him right out of the skies." Death the Exiled took a few steps back. Maka took a deep breath in. As she did so Death the Exiled took a short run and bowled the head at Kid, similar to a cricketer. The head flew towards Kid at incredible speed.

"KID!" Maka screamed at him. He turned to look round and just had enough time to duck. The head only just missed him. Kid looked down and spotted Death the Exiled. He glared at him and swooped down so he was hovering in range. He held Liz and Patty up in their gun form. Maka sighed. He was still on his feet. She looked over to Death the Exiled. He was smiling as Kid aimed at him. He walked out into the middle of the road. He opened his arms giving Kid a clear target. Kids fingers tensed on the triggers as his eyes locked on Death the Exiled. Soul pulled Maka away from the fight.

"I'm...sorry." He said quietly.

"For what?" Maka asked.

"Because of me being reckless...I'm like this and your without a weapon..." He told her. Maka put a hand on his shoulder.

"I should of signalled Kid earlier, it's my fault." Maka said, tears forming in her eyes. It was a repeat of the Crona incident.

"...speaking of...why don't I hear shooting?" He asked. Maka stopped. Soul was right. She turned back to the brothers. No one seemed to of moved. The scene was the same as she'd turned away. Kid was still in the air, his brother looking up at him. She could see Kid struggling.

"Kid's not shooting." Maka said.

"Dammit Kid! Shoot him!" Soul shouted up at him. Liz and Patty had sensed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Kid?" Liz asked him.

"I can't...I...can't...come on shoot him!" He muttered to himself.

"You can to this. What's stopping you?" Liz asked. Kid didn't reply. He jumped off of Beelzebub. He walked slowly towards Death the Exiled, he did the same. The two of them walked towards each other. Maka didn't like this. Kid was muttering to himself.

"I've gotta do it... I've gotta..." Kid kept muttering. The barrels of his guns pressed against his brothers chest.

"It's been a long time D.K." Death the Exile said. They both stood in the middle of the road. Liz willed him on.

"Death the Exiled, he's just standing there, he knows he can take the shot..." Maka said. Death the Exiled towered over his younger brother. Kids head only reached his chest. Death the Exiled looked down at Kids trembling arms. His black eyes looked at Kids golden ones. His smile softened. "Or he knows Kid won't shoot." Maka whispered. Death the Exiled lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. Kid looked up at his brother and then back down. Two clinks were slow to follow as Liz and Patty hit the floor. Maka stood up. Kid had dropped his weapons. She ran over to him. She didn't know why. She didn't care about Death the Exiled, she had to make sure he was alright. Reaching Kid she stopped. "Kid?" she questioned. Tears started to fall down Kids face. His arms had dropped down to his sides. He started sobbing. Then he flung his arms round Death the Exiled. Death the Exiled looked down at his younger brother. He gently hugged him. Kid continued to cry into his chest. Death the Exiled rested his chin on top of Kids head as he held him.

"There there D.K. I've missed you too." He patted him gently on the back. Kids hands gripped harder on his coat. Maka looked confused, so did Liz and Patty as they changed back to human form.

"WHAT THE F..." Soul shouted from where he was.

"Father sent you out here to kill me. He put you through all this pain. You know we can go back to Death City together and reclaim it as our own." Death the Exiled told him. His voice soft and comforting. Maka snapped out of her confusion, she heard the threat in his words. Reclaim? Death the Exiled looked at Maka, a grin creeping across his face."Get rid of your real traitor. The odd number."

"Hang on..." Maka was now alert to every word he said. Putting the pieces together. "Your not...talking about..." She took a few steps back. She wished she was wrong. Death the Exiled's eyes became evil. She was right.

"Your place is with me D.K. That was what mum wanted right?" He asked. Kid didn't respond, he was still crying.

"I won't let you." Maka said, her voice becoming darker. "You tried before...you can't..." Maka took another step away, she didn't brake eye contact with Death the Exiled. Maka's confidence was failing her, but she wasn't going to back down. "I will stop you."

"You make me sound like Asura. I'm not a bad person, am I Kid?" He ran his fingers through Kids hair comforting him.

"Your planning to murder your own father!" Maka shouted. Everyone heard that. They looked across at each other. They all looked back at Death the Exiled.

"Me? No no no, Kid is aren't you?" He looked down at Kid.

"Kid wouldn't do that!" She shouted at him. Kid didn't agree or disagree with the plan. He stood still, the crying had calmed down.

"You think you know him better than me? His brother?" He smirked.

"Maybe not as well, but Kid knows his place. He knows his duty." She realised that Death the Exiled wasn't even paying attention to her. He was looking up at a very tall building in the distance. Maka turned to look over as well. She couldn't see anything, there was some yellow flashing thing over there. But it was too far away to recognise.

"Well, we'll see won't we. You the blond gun in the shorts. I need to borrow you for a moment."

"No. Your scary!" Patty responded crossing her arms. As she finished Death the Exiled shot across to her and grabbed her wrist. She screamed and turned into a gun. Death the Exiled aimed her at the building, pulling the trigger he let lose the strongest wave length Maka had ever seen. It tore the roof of of the building. A massive scream was let lose as the building disintegrated. The small yellow...arrow followed a small mass as it plummeted down. Black*Star had been shot down. Death the Exiled dropped Patty who returned to her normal form.

"I shall take my leave. D.K. I'll see you another time so we can talk more about important matters." He smiled. Black dragon wings erupted from his back. With one strong blast he shot up into the sky and disappeared. Kid stood still, Maka could sense his soul full of confusion and anger. She looked over to Soul, his soul was weak and angry. Kid suddenly snapped out of it.

"We need to find Black*Star and take him to hospital!"


	8. Chapter 8

They had been waiting for what seemed like ages. Black*Star had been rushed into the A&E unit of the hospital. Soul had also gone in to get him arm sorted. Patty sat down shaking. She hadn't let go of Liz since Death the Exiled used her. Maka really felt sorry for her. But more sorry for Tsubaki who hadn't sat down since they had arrived. Kid was pacing back and forth. He was really bothered by something. Maka could sense his confusion and frustration. She looked back at Tsubaki.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He normally is." She tried to comfort her. She turned to Maka.

"I know, but..." tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Maka got up and walked over to her giving her a gentle hug.

"It's okay Tsubaki. We're here for you." Tsubaki smiled. But at that moment Kid stopped pacing. The room went cold. Kid seemed to of fixed his gaze on one of the walls. The tension was building up. Then the door opened. The whole group turned to the doctor. Tsubaki went over to the him.

"Are they going to be okay?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Well, Mr Evan's arms have been placed inside casts. He'll need to rest while they fix but he'll be fine."Soul walked out from behind the doctor.

"Soul!" Maka called, she ran up to him and hugged him avoiding his casts. Soul smiled and hugged Maka the best he could.

"However Mr erm...Star... is advised to stay here overnight for his injures, it's quite remarkable that he survived the fall to begin with..." the doctor continued. Tsubaki sighed in relief. Black*Star was going to survive. A massive shout came out from behind the door. Tsubaki hit her head. Why did the shout sound like Black*Star?

"You can't keep me here! I have a mission to do! I need to kill a bastard!" He shouted. Soul face-casted himself. As the cast hit his head, he realised how bad the idea was. He winced in pain.

"That idiot." Soul grumbled.

"At least we know he'll be okay." Maka sighed as the cry was silenced. Tsubaki turned to the doctor.

"Can we visit him...once he's calmed down?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well like I said we want to keep him here for the rest of the night. Tomorrow you may be able to visit." the doctor answered her giving her a reassuring smile.

"Thank you." Tsubaki said, she finally took a deep breath and relaxed.

"We should all head back to the hotel. Let's go." Kid said as the doctor left. He turned to leave. Liz and Patty immediately followed him. Maka, Tsubaki and Soul followed them out. They all went back to the hotel.

They all sat in the main section of Kids room in an awkward silence. Kid stood near the window with a glass of drink. The rest of the group sat around the room. Soul sat next to Maka. There was still a slight tension between the two. Soul looked at his glass of water on the table next to him. He wanted a drink but due to the casts was unable to pick it up. He looked back at Maka.

"Err...Maka..." He nudged her gently.

"Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Could you...erm...help?" Soul indicated the glass of water. Maka looked at the glass and back at him.

"Oh right." She let over and picked up the glass. "Do you want me to feed you?" She giggled.

"Just a little sip." Soul answered. She moved the glass to his mouth and Soul had a drink. She replaced the glass on the side. "Thanks."

"It's okay." She smiled. The room became tense again. Kid stood facing the window, his drink untouched. The whole group wanted to ask him about Death the Exiled, but no one dared. They all looked between each other trying to work out who was best to ask. Kid knew what was going and and sensed the question. Kid's grip on his glass tightened. The glass began to crack and soon it shattered. The whole group jumped at the noise.

"Look...since eating you all up inside somebody say it." He growled. He didn't seem to care for the glass that cut into his hand. Liz quickly left the room to find a first aid kit. The blood ran down Kids hand as he turned to face the group.

"Somebody ask then..." His tone now darker. No one wanted to ask him. "ASK!" He shouted at them. Patty whimpered and clung onto Tsubaki. Maka decided she might as well.

"What went on between you two?" She asked standing up. "Before he was exiled?" Maka was nervous, but so was everyone else. Liz reached the doorway with the first aid kit, she stopped there as Kid glared at Maka. Kid slowly looked down, the anger gone.

"...I loved my brother...more than I loved Honourable father." He said slowly. "My father...never batted an eyelid to my existence... because I had no powers." He slowly clenched his fist. Maka flinched as the glass cut deeper into his hand. "My brother filled that role. No matter what he did... he will always be my brother...and that love will never go away..." Liz had crept into the room and gave Maka the first aid kit. Maka nodded and walked towards him. "When I got powers that was when my father began to show interest in me." Kid paused. "But then there was an odd number of grim reapers. Brother hated that and then father showed more interest in me... So he took out revenge on Death city and killed all my friends and hospitalized honourable fathers friends too. And before he left... he took away an odd number of the family, to keep the symmetry." A single tear fell down Kid's cheek. "I mean the even number..." Maka had reached Kid and tried to unclench his fist, cleaning the blood away. "He then took Spirit in his hand and slaughtered my mother." Maka paused. She pieced the story together. She wrapped the bandage round Kids hand. Her soul felt Kid's pain. A tear started to form in her eye. "Because of me... he's like this. Because of me... your all going to die because I can't kill my brother." Kid pulled his now bandaged hand away from Maka.

"It's not fair..." Maka mumbled.

"You all may as well go back." Kid continued.

"Why didn't anyone see it coming?" She asked her voice weak, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

"Because..." Kid took in a deep breath. His fists clenching, the lights in the room began to flicker.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SEE IT!" Maka shouted. She broke down on the floor crying.

"BECAUSE I'M NOT LORD DEATH'S CHILD! I'M MY MOTHERS CHILD, I NEVER KNEW MY FATHER AND MY MOTHER RE-MARRIED TO LORD DEATH!" Kid screamed. Everyone was now very scared. Kid in his rage turned and punched his good hand into the wall, creating a massive hole. The explosion from the wall sent bits of wood ad brick flying in all directions across the room. Maka was caught by the bast as tiny shards of brick cut across her face. Liz quickly pulled Patty out of the room. Soul did his best to shield himself. Tsubaki ran to pull Maka away from Kid. As she pulled Maka away she realised Maka had gone limp. Soul looked at Maka. His red eyes filled with rage, he turned on Kid.

"You...You..." He growled, standing up.

"He didn't have a choice..." Maka whimpered. Tsubaki looked at her.

"Your not a grim reaper!" Soul shouted at Kid.

"Your either born or made..." Maka continued saying.

"What are you on about?" Tsubaki asked. Maka looked up at her, her emerald eyes were drained.

"When he started gaining his powers... it was a betrayal..."

"I don't even know...how the...how I got my powers..." Kid shouted back at Soul, pulling his hand from the wall.

"If an heir doesn't appear... a new one can be made to continue...the line must never break..."

"Maka what are you on about?" Tsubaki pleaded with her.

"I read it in a book..." Maka smiled weakly "Just out of interest..." Maka slowly closed her eyes. Soul turned to Maka and back at Kid.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!" He shouted.

"What's going on is..." The window behind Kid began to crack. "I CAN'T KILL MY BROTHER AND WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kid shouted at Soul. Kid turned and kicked the door to his room open and slammed it shut behind him. Maka collapsed in Tsubaki's arms. The stress and shock must have tired her out.

"What a freak." Soul said, he didn't bother keeping his voice down. He ran over to Maka and knelt down next to her. He brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"She's sleeping." Tsubaki said. "I'll help you get her to your room. She needs a rest."

"So do you." Soul said. Tsubaki smiled.

"Lucky I was in weapon form at the time of the blast..." Tsubaki gently picked Maka up. "I'll get her back first, I'll go to my room after."

"Okay. Let me help." Soul assisted her as best as he could. They both got Maka onto her bed. Tsubaki tucking her in.

"Thanks, it would have ended badly if I had to help her on my own." Soul said, trying to close a cupboard, deciding it was best to kick it shut.

"Don't worry about it. I'll get some rest now, you take good care of her." Tsubaki smiled.

"I will. Casts or no casts." Soul did his trade mark grin. Tsubaki giggled and let herself out. Soul turned back to Maka. Her face was stained with tears. A few new cuts were across her cheeks but they would soon heal. He could still see the fear etched across her face but she had an air of calmness about her. Soul brushed some hair away from her eyes and sat down next to her. "Rest up Maka, and know that I will never let him touch you." Soul lent forwards and kissed her softly on the forehead. He then went off to get himself ready for bed.

Tsubaki opened the door to her room. She walked in and closed the door. She sighed and walked through to her bed. She lay down on it. Closing her eyes, she began to think about the days events.

"Rough day? Don't worry Tsubaki I have your favourite tea right here." A calm voice said. Tsubaki's eyes snapped open, she sat up to see Death the Exiled standing at her door with a cup of tea.

"What are you doing here?" She said in alarm.

"Checking in, don't worry I'm not going to kill you, I'll need you lot alive when Kid gets round to try and kill me." He shrugged his shoulders. "That is...If he gets round to it." He smiled. Tsubaki didn't like his smile. He held out the cup of tea to her. Tsubaki looked at the tea and then back at him. "I want him at his strongest, how will that happen if I poison you?" He asked sensing Tsubaki's distrust.

"It does make sense..." She said, looking around the room. She saw his coat was already hung up on the wardrobe door. "Why are you in my room?" She asked.

"Well, I'll put your tea right here." He placed the cup down on the bedside table nearest Tsubaki. "Because you seem to be the quiet friendly type that happen to see and hear everything." Tsubaki shudders, if Maka was right then she was in trouble. "Plus watching the rugby isn't as fun alone." He jumped onto the bed landing next to Tsubaki. He pulled out the remote control for the TV and switched it on. He lay back putting his hands behind his head. Tsubaki shuffled away from him still cautious of him. "Come on England!" He shouted at the screen. He laughed loudly at the game. Tsubaki wasn't sure what to make of him. "So how's little D.K. Doing?"

"Kid?" Tsubaki looked down. "He's not doing so well..." Death the Exiled sighed.

"What happened then?" He asked.

"Well, he had a break down and so did Maka, he stormed off and she collapsed." Tsubaki said bluntly. She didn't want to go into the details of the whole affair.

"Considering I heard shouting and breaking noises in the wall from here." Death the Exiled said, lying back down. "Well knowing D.K.'s symmetry fits he's never gone and destroyed things before. So I assume I'm responsible for that..." He paused. "Maka...she's seems to really try to be in this business between me and...oh...OH Hahaha." Death the Exiled snapped his fingers. "So Daddy has appointed her to be his Soul support, aww that's sweet." Tsubaki looked at him confused. "Mind you though... Maka needs to get her act together. If she's collapsing on the job then this can only get worse..." He looked at Tsubaki's confused expression. She hadn't been told this before.

"She said she'd worked something out... before she collapsed..." Tsubaki said quietly.

"It appears that daddy has given a secret mission to Maka to keep an eye on D.K. I mean come on. He's been very fond of me before he got the powers. Well he never knew his father and Daddy didn't pay much attention to him so I came into the picture." Death the Exiled told Tsubaki.

"Kid mentioned that..." She trailed off.

"I looked out for him. Looked after him. He looked up to me like a role model." Death the Exiled smiled at the memory. Quickly snapping back to neutral. "Then he got his powers. He ruined everything. Everything me and daddy built was ruined. So I got angry, killed a few people. And Daddy then exiled me, if I were to cause trouble again he would have me killed." His voice darkened. "But then... If I left that would leave my family at an odd number. I couldn't allow that..." Tsubaki realised what Maka was on about. "So, after that and me coming to England, a few years later. Here we are watching rugby." He looked over at Tsubaki. "Your tea will go cold if you don't drink it."

"Oh..." Tsubaki picked up the cup and had a sip of tea. She relaxed. Death the Exiled smiled. "It's very nice." She complimented him.

"You seemed to of had a light bulb moment. What was it?" He asked, leaning towards her.

"Nothing. It was just something I'd forgotten, but now I've remembered." She quickly tried to cover. Death the Exiled didn't seem convinced. He moved away from her.

"Tsubaki, there's something I want you to do for me." Tsubaki flinched.

"What is it?" She sounded worried.

"If Maka's going to be the soul support for D.K. and she's already collapsing on the job. I want you to be there for her, help her. I don't want her failing at making my little brother better." He said gently.

"Okay. I will." Tsubaki promised.

"Thank you." He smiled warmly at her. Tsubaki smiled back. She had a quick look round.

"Err... How long are you staying?" She asked him.

"Well I about to go now, cause you about to have two crying sisters at your door looking for a place away from D.K." He stood up and walked over to get his coat. "And I doubt at this moment they'll like to see me." He put his coat back on.

"True..." Tsubaki figured.

"Finish that tea, you'll get the energy to help them." He smiled. He slid the window open and sat on the ledge. Swinging his legs round he turned to look back at Tsubaki. "And don't worry about Black*Star, he'll be up in no time looking for my ass." He grinned. Tsubaki giggled. "Goodnight." He winked and disappeared from view. Soon the sound of a pair of great wings beating entered the room. Tsubaki sat there looking at the now open window. What was to become of their mission now. A loud knocking was heard from her door. Tsubaki went over and opened it.

"Can we stay here for a while?" Liz asked. Tsubaki smiled.

"Sure."


End file.
